YA ESTOY AQUI Y NO ME VOY
by Laky
Summary: "Solo fue una noche de pasión tras un engaño y una mentira, tu eras al que amaba pero yo no era quien amabas..." "Amaba a mi príncipe azul pero mi amor me llevo a su guardián quien solo hizo añicos mi corazón aun así yo seguía amándolo..." Ambas amaron pero no fueron amadas... aun así solo fue una noche que cambio todo... ya no eran solamente ellas, ya no eran solamente ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1:**

Todo con una sola noche de pasión cambio por completo la vida de dos personas.

-No hay equivocación la prueba dio positivo –

Esto era un error, un completo error porque simplemente no podía ser, tenía que ser una falsa respuesta.

-Por qué no vamos con un doctor? – propuso la otra joven que estaba junto a la que cargaba el problema central

-No puedo… - agacho la cabeza

-Entonces quieres que traiga otras pruebas? –

-No hace falta… hasta mi propia intuición me dice que es verdad –

-Comprendo – se sentó junto a ella – y que piensas hacer ahora? Se lo dirás? –

-No es obvio la respuesta a esto? –

-Yo pienso que deberías decirle la verdad, aunque te haya confundido no creo que él se haga a un lado de su responsabilidad –

-Estamos hablando de **él** Haru-chan además agreguemos el hecho que yo lo engañe vistiéndome como mi hermano –

-Entonces cargare con la responsabilidad también, fue idea de las dos –

-No Haru-chan… - apreciaba la ayuda pero todo recaía en ella – aunque lo planeamos las dos la que actuó fui yo… todo fue… - no quiso completar la frase – será mejor que tome yo sola la responsabilidad –

-Tsumi-chan… -

Todo era un caos dentro de su cabeza pero la decisión de tomar ella sola la responsabilidad no lo había dudado en ningún momento. Apenas tenían 16 años unas chiquillas… aun así lo hecho, hecho estaba, la consecuencia se había creado y ella lo protegería porque amaba este ser dentro de ella al ser suyo y del hombre que amaba aunque él no la amara.

-Tendré que tomar la oferta – suspiro antes de mirar al techo

-Entonces yo te acompañare, después de todo estamos en las mismas –

-Tú puedes decírselo –

-Intente decírselo… - agacho la cabeza

-En serio? – Presto atención – que paso? –

-Últimamente está ocupado con el entrenamiento y sigue mucho a tu hermano… no culpo a Tsuna-san pero le presta más atención a el que a mí –

-Los hombres son idiotas realmente –

-Y que lo digas desu – ambas soltaron un suspiro – como iba diciéndote quise decírselo pero me mando a volar antes que pudiera decir una palabra… creo que el solo me acepto porque Tsuna-san le dijo que lo hiciera, maldita la hora que cambie mis sentimientos – no sabía si realmente lo lamentaba o no

-Jajaja aunque te hubieras quedado enamorada de mi hermano lo mismo ocurriría, yo te dije que fueras por Takeshi –

-El sonrisas? Es amable y todo pero ya basto conmigo misma, no? –

-Tienes razón –

Ambas se miraron y rieron, la situación era complicada aun así las risas en ella no se iban.

-No sé si haremos bien pero… quiero despejar mi mente, estando aquí con ellos, será un caos si llegaran a saberlo – miro por la venta, ese cielo azul

-Despejar nuestras mentes… suena bien, vámonos y así cuando nos volvamos estaremos preparadas para enfrentar la realidad –

-Es un hecho entonces –

La decisión fue tomada, ambas se irían y cuando volvieran aunque era obvio que sería difícil por lo menos la situación se tranquilizaría y aunque ellos no quisieran aceptarlo las criaturas ya estarían vivas, no podrían hacer nada…

Hicieron todo el papeleo al día siguiente.

-Herbívora –

-Hibari – no era su día, apenas iba saliendo de la sala de profesores

-Que haces aquí? No debería haber nadie ya a excepción de los profesores –

-Hablaba con un profesor – cruzo sus manos recargándose en la pared – y que me cuentas? Cómo va el entrenamiento con mi querido hermano? –

-No te incumbe –

-Ya… - lo miro fijamente para luego apartar la mirada – Hibari le dirás a mi hermano alguna vez tus sentimientos? –

-No te incumbe herbívora – una tonfa se paró cerca del rostro de la joven

-Que miedo – esos ataques nunca surtieron efecto en ella – yo… - llevo sus manos a su vientre – te encargo a mi hermano –

-Que? – no entendía

-Me iré por un tiempo – empezó a caminar

-Irte? –

-Tomare unas vacaciones que me regalo mi "abuelito" –

-Y que harás con tus estudios? –

-Preocupado por mí? – volteo a verlo con una sonrisa

Como odiaba esa actitud arrogante de la herbívora, solo se contenía de no morderla hasta la muerte porque era hermana de la persona que él amaba.

-Hibari nos vemos – le dio un beso en la mejilla

Hibari se quedó anonadado, no lo vio venir, quiso golpearla pero ella ya estaba lejos moviendo la mano mientras caminaba lejos de su vista.

-Maldita herbívora –

Mientras que estos se despidieron, en la puerta de Nanimori esperaba una castaña con la cabeza agachada.

-Haru-chan? –

-Tsumi-chan! – fue corriendo a ella abrazándola

-Que paso? Porque lloras? –

-Vámonos… - susurro – vámonos ya… quiero irme… - lloraba con un increíble dolor

-Haru-chan que paso? – verla así le preocupaba

-Hayato me termino! Dijo que era una molestia! Que no quería verme más! – grito

Tsumi iba a matar a ese idiota, realmente iba a hacerlo, como se atrevía a decirle esto después de… solo pudo abrazarla mientras le decía que todo estaría bien, que ese idiota se arrepentiría de todo.

-Vámonos… Tsuna-san nos vio discutir… estoy segura que le dirá que venga conmigo y se disculpe, yo no quiero escucharlo si no viene por sí mismo, será como siempre… solo por obedecer a Tsuna-san –

-De acuerdo, vámonos ya… - la tomo de la mano

Primero fue a casa de Haru para recoger sus maletas, los padres de esta estaban de Kyoto así que primero harían una parada donde ellos explicándoles la situación y aunque no quisieran aceptarlo se irían. La segunda parada fue a la casa de Tsumi donde tenían que hablar con Nana.

-Mama ya llegue –

-Tsumi-chan bienvenida y Haru-chan te acompaña… - noto la mirada triste de la segunda – paso algo? –

-Mama te acuerdas de lo que te dije la otra vez? –

Nana abrió los ojos recordándolo y asintió.

-Me iré… - fue lo único que dijo para ir por sus cosas

Solo tomo unos minutos porque la maleta de esta era pequeña. En la puerta estaba su madre junto a Haru quien se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada sin decir una palabra.

-Es hora – bajaba por la escaleras – mama cuida mucho a mi hermano hasta que se vaya –

-Llámame por favor –

-Claro – sonrió – me mantendré en contacto y perdona por haber tomado esta decisión –

-No… sé que los hijos deben emprender su propio camino – la miro con unos ojos tristes pero a la vez alegres – recuerda que siempre puedes volver aquí, eres mi hija –

-Y tú mi querida madre, te quiero – le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Y yo más – también le dio un beso para pasar a Haru – tú también cuídate Haru-chan, cuídense mutuamente – la abrazo

-Lo hare… adiós Nana-san… -

Ambas jovencitas salieron de casa, fuera les esperaba un taxi para llevarlas al aeropuerto, Tsumi pudo sentir las presencias de su hermano y amigos acercándose. Por un momento quiso esperarlos y darle una oportunidad a Gokudera de disculparse con Haru pero la mirada de esta fue suficiente para que el taxi emprendiera su camino.

Todas las aventuras que tuvieron, la amistad que formaron, no se arrepentía de nada pero la situación para ella y Haru cambio.

-Sé que te volverás un gran jefe Tsuna – susurro mirando por la ventana – se feliz –

Después de ello, nadie más supo el paradero de ninguna de las dos chicas… Sawada Tsumisha y Miura Haru desparecieron del radar de la tierra sin dejar un mísero rastro, más que cartas que llegaban de ningún sitio hacia Nana que era el único contacto con quien mantenían. Eso era lo único que les afirmaba que seguían con vida.

De eso ya cinco años…

-No corran se van a caer – una joven chica de 20 años corría detrás de tres niños que jugaban

-Tsubasa no hagas correr a tu tía – dijo la madre del nombrado – igual ustedes Haku, Haho –

-Moo por eso yo quería por lo menos una niña – hizo un mohín infantil para su edad

-Mama pareces estúpida – le dijo su hijo Haho

-No le digas eso a mama! – Haku defendió como siempre a su madre

Empezando la pelea de los dos gemelos que siempre tenían, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común pero al momento de defender a su madre y molestarla cada uno tenía su manera de exrpresarse.

-Son iguales a su padre – suspiro su madre para seguir caminando ignorando a sus hijos que peleaban

-MAMA! – los gemelos fueron detrás de su madre aun peleando

-Mama Haku-chan y Haho-kun son iguales a su padre? – Pregunto el otro niño a su madre – yo soy igual a mi padre? –

Su madre no espero tal pregunta, bueno ya tenían cuatro años y medio faltaba poco para que cumplieran los cinco años, era claro y común que preguntara alguna vez por su padre y ella no tenían ninguna queja al querer contarle si lo deseaba.

-Quieres saber? – siguió caminando

-No mucho solo me vino a la mente – fue detrás de ella

-Bueno… te puedo decir que te pareces mucho, muchísimo a él de cara –

-Mi cara es igual? –

-Sí, realmente es idéntica – le rabio admitirlo, ninguna característica facial era igual a ella – me lo recuerdas mucho cuando te veo –

-Te molesta? –

Volteo a ver a su hijo al escuchar la pregunta, esa expresión de preocupación era rara de ver, la respuesta era obvia sin siquiera pensarlo podría dársela. Cogió a su hijo en brazos.

-Nunca, tu eres el ser que más amo en el mundo, como podría molestarme ver tan lindo rostrito – pego sus mejillas

-Yo también te amo mama –

Era igual físicamente a su padre pero su corazón y personalidad era muy diferente, que expresara abiertamente su amor por su madre o el cariño por los gemelos que eran como sus hermanos… en personalidad era igual a…

-Tsuna… -

-El tío? Donde? – empezó a buscarlo

-No, solo me hiciste recordar a tu tío –

-Me gustaría conocerlo –

-Realmente quieres conocerlo? –

-No mucho creo… -

Era irónico que aumentara el "creo" para conocer a su tío en vez que a su padre.

-Puede que lo vayamos a visitar pronto –

-En serio? –

-Si… ya ha pasado cinco años si no mal cálculo desde que no lo veo… también extraño a tu abuela y agreguemos que Timoteo está presionándome a volver –

-Tsumi-chan! Tsuba-chan! – Escucharon que los llamaban – apresúrense o no llegamos –

Los llamados se observaron y sonrieron, para la edad que tenía Haru que gritara como una niña que buscaba a su amigo para irse juntos al colegio. Realmente daba gracia.

-Haru nunca va a cambiar –

Los años pasaron, su vida cambio uniéndoseles tres niños más pero la personalidad de ambas madres se mantuvo, tenían una gran responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hijos pero al paso que los criaban sus pequeños también aprendieron a cuidar a sus madres. Cuidándose mutuamente, compartiendo risas y recuerdos de muchos lugares.

Cuando llegaron al departamento en donde vivían momentáneamente en aquel país. Uno de los gemelos encontró una carta.

-Mama! Mira una carta –

-Qué raro de quién será? – Vio a quien era dirigido – Tsumi-chan es para ti –

-Para mí? – tomo la carta

Efectivamente era dirigida para ella y la abrió, con solo ver el escudo supo de quien era, al leer todo, un gran suspiro escapo de su boca sentándose en el sofá.

-Algo malo? – pregunto Haru sentándose a su lado

-Tsuna va a tomar al fin el cargo de Decimo Vongola – le enseño la carta

-Pensé que ya lo era –

-Igual yo pero Timoteo se ha mantenido en el cargo… quiere que vaya –

-Es en un mes – eso decía en la carta

-Justo para el cumpleaños del trio – miro a los niños jugando con sus juguetes

Era irónico pero ambas dieron a luz a esos revoltosos el mismo día, primero fue Haru para luego Tsumi, si ponían por hora a los niños el mayor era Haku, segundo era Tsubasa y tercero Haho. Fue una gran felicidad para ambas madres porque se apoyaron en el dolor de su primer parto apenas con 16 años.

-Que vas a hacer? – pregunto Haru devolviéndole la carta

-Converse con Tsubasa sobre ir a visitar a Tsuna... creo que la carta vino como si lo hubiera llamado –

-No tienes miedo? –

-Miedo? – se lo pensó un momento – será un royo explicar todo, eso es verdad, pero miedo no tengo –

-Yo si tengo miedo – apretó sus manos juntas – que pasa si me los quiere quitar… las reglas de la mafia son claras… -

-No te preocupes por eso, si por alguna razón intenta ello yo utilizare todo mi poder, no importa destruir Vongola –

-Ellos son fuertes –

-Tsuna como los demás son fuertes y de seguro aumentaron su poder estos cinco años pero mi poder también aumento o mejor dicho ya lo controlo por completo… Haru debes tener confianza en tu poder también y… - miro a los niños – ustedes tres – llamo a los pequeños – vengan –

Tal como ordeno los tres niños se acercaron.

-Haku, Haho que pasaría si alguien intenta separarlos de su madre? –

Los gemelos se observaron como si se hablaran con las miradas y al terminar su conversación de miradas dijeron.

-Le partiremos la cara! – sus miradas no mostraban duda para su edad

-Yo tampoco permitiría que se llevaran lejos a la tía Haru – dijo Tsubasa

-Mis niños… Tsuba-chan… - Haru no pudo evitar llorar de alegría – gracias –

-Mama te protegeremos siempre – dijo Haku abrazando a su madre

-Aunque seas estúpida yo no dejare que te toquen un pelo – dijo Haho tomando la mano de su madre

-Mis niños! – abrazos con más fuerza a sus gemelos

-Mama yo también te protegeré – le dijo Tsubasa a Tsumi – aunque fuera papa o el tío, yo les hare comer tierra, si intentan hacerte algo –

-Tan lindo! – Tsumi abrazo a su hijo

A veces salía con cada carismática frase como si buscara una para hacérsela su frase permanente como su padre. La única diferencia era su expresión, era realmente tierno porque sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Tienes que protegerme muy bien Tsubasa –

-A la orden –

-Entonces prestes atención, me ha llegado una carta, vamos a Italia a conocer a su tío Tsuna –

Los tres niños escucharon muchas cosas de su tío Tsuna, todas sus aventuras y logros, su dame personalidad también pero eso era lo de menos, que protegiera a sus seres queridos con su gran poder… era como el héroe que admiraban aunque nunca lo admitirían.

-SI! – gritaron contentos

-Es un hecho, Haru debemos preparar las cosas –

-Si no hay más alternativa desu – suspiro

El reencuentro estaba a solo un mes, un reencuentro que iba a iba a ser un caos completo donde muchos saldrían derramando sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

El mes se pasó rápidamente, Tsumi no confirmo la asistencia porque sería muy emocionante llegar sorprendiendo a todos. Cinco largos años cambiaba a cualquiera, solo esperaba que el caos no fuera al instante.

-Mama no me gustan los aviones – le dijo Tsubasa

-Tranquilo estoy contigo, porque no duermes un poco? –

-Eso hare – se acomodó cerrando los ojos

-Ahora donde estarán ese trio? – los busco con la mirada

Fue cuando los vio venir, los gemelos iban muy calmados por alguna extraña razón y al verlos más cerca pudo saber el motivo.

-Son unos malcriados – fue lo único que dijo Haru sentándose en medio de sus gemelos

Los pobres gemelos estaban chamuscados con los cabellos de puntas como si un rayo les hubiera pasado caído encima.

-Solo no hagan ruido, Tsubasa duerme – dijo Tsumi

Los gemelos y Haru asintieron, conocían el genio de Tsubasa si alguien interrumpía su sueño.

El avión a Italia emprendió vuelo, ahora solo estaban a unas horas de llegar.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Vongola, todos los sirvientes estaban de aquí para allá terminando los últimos arreglos para la ceremonia de esta noche.

Y en la oficina del noveno aun jefe de los Vongola estaba sentado en su gran sillón mirando por la ventana.

-Noveno aun piensa que vendrá? – pregunto su mano derecha, Coyote

-Quien sabe… esa niña es una gran sorpresa – se levantó de su sillón – aun así estoy seguro que vendrá y no lo hará sola –

-Estaba junto a la señorita Miura, no? –

-Así es… pero no lo decía por aquella jovencita –

-No me diga que se consiguieron pareja –

-Se podría llamar así, vendrán acompañadas –

-La fiesta será emocionante si llegan como dices –

-Demasiado solo espero que no destrocen la mansión –

-El guardián de la tormenta del décimo no se contendrá, él tenía una relación con la señorita Miura –

-Te lo conto personalmente? –

-No lo hizo directamente, sabes cómo es su temperamento –

-Es cierto – recordaron las situaciones cuando explotaba el décimo guardián de la tormenta

El único que calmaba a ese explosivo chico era el décimo y eso que le costaba mucho.

Fue cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante – ordeno Timoteo

-Abuelito – eran de quien hablaban, su nieto junto a su mano derecha

-Pasa algo Tsunayoshi-kun? – sonrió

-Quería hablar de un asunto? O mejor dicho confirmarlo –

-Y de que se trata? –

-No sé si lo recuerdas porque ya pasó años… pero dijiste que la volvería a ver… -

-Hablas de tu hermana? –

-Me dejaras buscarla cuando tome el cargo, verdad? Ese fue el trato –

-Claro, puedes buscarla cuando tomes el cargo –

Los ojos de Tsuna se iluminaron, al fin podría buscar a su hermana, cinco años pasaron, no sabía nada de su hermana, ni siquiera su madre le permitía leer las cartas que recibía, más que escuchar que estaba bien. Tsuna vio a Gokudera que se mantenía con una expresión seria pero por dentro estaba impaciente, el personalmente iría a buscar a la hermana de su querido decimo y estaba seguro que esa estúpida mujer estaría con ella. Esta vez no dejaría que se escapara.

-Se lo diré a Hibari-san – Tsuna se fue rápido haciendo una reverencia antes

-Con su permiso – dijo Gokudera siguiendo a su decimo

Ya tenían 20 años y seguían comportándose como unos niños reflejando sus emociones o por lo menos Tsuna.

-Hibari Kyoya el guardián de la nube, no pensé que quisiera buscarla también – dijo Coyote

-Ese joven solitario desobedeció mi orden al año –

-Desobedeció? –

-Parece que descubrió algo y quiso confirmarlo –

-Increíble… entonces la llegada de estas dos señoritas será un gran impacto para la décima generación –

-Más de lo que te imaginaras –

El avión al fin llego a Italia, los pasajeros iban bajando.

-Te sientes mejor Tsubasa? – pregunto su madre

-Dormí mucho… solo estoy soñoliento – respondió sobándose los ojos con el dorso de su saco

-Haku-cha! Haho-chan! – Haru iba detrás de los gemelos que salieron corriendo al instante

Tsumi sentía pena por su amiga, durante todos estos años la vio sufrir mucho con las travesuras de los gemelos que cualquier madre saldría corriendo pero gracias a dios Haru amaba a los niños y amaba mucho más a sus hijos, solo que tenía un límite y ese era…

-Ya quédense quietos! – soltó una descarga electrocutando a sus hijos

Ese era el límite, siempre que ya no aguantaba electrocutaba a sus hijos con moderación y a pesar de ello estos gemelos no salían afectados por el ataque, aunque sus cabellos sufrían la consecuencia pero eran resistentes.

-Tsubasa puedes ir con los gemelos? –

-Claro – hizo caso tomando la mano de los gemelos – caminemos –

Los gemelos solo asintieron, tomados de las manos con Tsubasa al medio, la calma llego a Haru quien aún estaba molesta.

-Gracias Tsumi-chan –

-No hay de que Haru, pero siempre me pregunte porque Tsubasa puede calmar a estos dos? Si no mal recuerdo la tormenta y la nube se repelen como si fuera agua y aceite –

-Debe ser porque Tsuba-chan también tiene la llama del cielo –

-Por Tsuna? –

-Son gemelos ustedes también no? –

-Yo no tengo la llama del cielo… pero puede ser – debía ser por la sangre de Primo

Fueron por sus maletas y salieron del aeropuerto, un taxi.

-Ya se hizo de noche aquí –

-El vuelo duro 12 horas es claro que es de noche –

-Abra comenzado la sucesión? –

-Debe ser, en la carta decía que comenzaría a las 8pm, solo falta una hora –

-No tengo ganas de ir desu – decayó imaginando muchas escenas

-Yo igual… niños sabe cuál es su deber verdad? – les hizo recordar

Los gemelos recordaron su deber.

-Lo sentimos mama – se disculparon – te vamos a proteger –

-Aún estoy molesta – hizo un puchero – depende de cómo se comporten hoy si los disculpo –

-SI! – iban a portarse muy bien

-Mama podremos ver al tío Tsuna? – pregunto Tsubasa

-Claro –

-Estoy ansioso – sus ojos lo demostraban

El trayecto duro como una hora… al entrar a la mansión pudieron notar la gran seguridad que tenían

-Realmente se lucieron esta vez – dijo Haru deslumbrada por todos los hombres y cámaras de seguridad

-Estamos hablando de la sucesión del próximo Jefe de Vongola –

-Mama que es Vongola? – pregunto Haku

-Es la familia de Tsuna-san –

-Familia? – Haho no lo entendió

-Se acuerdan que les contamos que el tío Tsuna protege a su familia? – dijo Tsumi

-La familia se llama Vongola, no mama? –

-Correcto Tsubasa –

-Ya lo sabía! – Haho se hizo el orgulloso

-Yo ya quiero ver al tío Tsuna! – Haku estaba impaciente

-Tranquilos ya lo veremos –

El taxi las dejo frente a la mansión, al bajar ambas jóvenes se sintieron fuera de lugar, todos los invitados estaban muy elegantes y ellas estaban con ropa casual y que decir de sus hijos que sabían que nunca se pondrían un traje.

-Vamos, vamos mama – Haku tiraba de la mano a Haru

-Tsumi-chan quiero irme – miro a la nombrada

-Ya estamos aquí no hay vuelta atrás –

-Bueno… -

-Vamos Tsubasa! – le dijo Haho corriendo dentro – yo veré primero al tío Tsuna! –

-Espera yo quiero también – Tsubasa lo siguió corriendo

-No me dejen atrás! – Haku fue detrás

Ambas chicas no pudieron decir una palabra, sus hijos se habían ido.

-Me largo – Haru intento huir

-Los dejaras a merced de conocer a Gokudera? –

-NUNCA! – la imagen de este hombre le vino a la mente – o no… HAKU-CHAN, HAHO-CHAN! – entro corriendo

-Oye no me dejes sola! – Tsumi también entro corriendo

Al entrar llamaron la atención de los invitados, por lo visto la ceremonia de sucesión ya se había terminado, no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Sabía que vendrían – el primer fue el noveno

-Timoteo – dijeron ambas chicas

-Más respeto con tu abuelo señorita Tsumisha – detrás del noveno dijo Coyote

-Coyote ha pasado tiempo sigues muy guapo como siempre – dijo Tsumi apegándose al hombre – sabe me gustan los hombres maduros –

-Paso tiempo pero sigue igual como la recuerdo –

-No seas tímido Coyote, sabes que tienes mi corazón –

-Oye Tsumi-chan no te dejare – Haru se les unió – Coyote-san recuerde que me prometió la luna y las estrellas – lo cogió del brazo

-No me importa un trio – dijo Tsumi descaradamente

-No es mala idea – apoyo Haru con una sonrisa picara

-YA DEJENLO! – Coyote no podía seguir escuchándolas

Seguían siendo descaradas pero con un nivel muy alto.

Timoteo rio junto con los demás invitados que vieron la escena con gracia y no captaron que las insinuaciones de ambas jóvenes eran verdaderos solo para molestar a Coyote.

-Chicas es bueno volver a verlas –

-Lo extrañamos abuelito/Timoteo-san –

Mientras tanto los tres niños estaban recorriendo la mansión buscando al tío Tsuna entre los invitados.

-No lo veo por ningún lado – dijo Haho

-Tsuba-chan sabes cómo es el tío Tsuna? – pregunto Haku

-Mama dijo que eran gemelos como ustedes… pero mama es mujer y el tío Tsuna es hombre… no debe ser mucha la diferencia –

-Yo pensé que los gemelos eran solo del mismo género, como verse al espejo –

-Ustedes son gemelos pero no son como verse en un espejo –

-Cierto – dijeron los gemelos, sus rostros eran iguales pero el color de sus cabellos era diferente

-Oh pero que hacen tres niños aquí – escucharon decir

Al voltear vieron a un hombre muy alto de traje negro y con camisa azul, cabello negro y sobre todo una sonrisa que les decía que no era una mala persona pero algo también les dijo que sería molestoso tratar con esa persona.

-Son familiares de algún invitado? – se agacho para ponerse a su altura – me parecen conocidos –

-Que haces Yamamoto? – otra persona se acerco

-Sempai mire encontré a estos niños –

-Niños? – los observo

Los tres niños supieron de inmediato que esta nueva persona seria más molestosa que la primera.

-Se me hacen conocidos al EXTREMO! –

Su alta voz casi revienta los tímpanos de los pobres niños.

-Cállate viejo cabeza de césped! – grito molesto Haho

-A quien llamas viejo cabeza de césped?! –

-A quién más?! A ti viejo verde! –

Otra vez Haho estallo, ahora peleaba con una adulto.

-Haho-kun – la voz temeraria de Tsubasa y Haku detuvo al nombrado

-El comenzó! – quiso defenderse antes de salir mal parado

-No perdamos el tiempo con viejos tenemos que seguir buscando – dijo Haku tomando la mano de su hermano

-Vamos tenemos que buscar al tío Tsuna – los gemelos siguieron a Tsubasa dejando a los dos adultos

-Se fueron –

-Jajaja – reía Yamamoto

-Que tanto te hace risa idiota del béisbol? – un tercero se les unió

-Parece que te llame con la mente – paro de reír

-Esos niños siguen haciéndome recordar a alguien –

-Sempai no se parecían a Gokudera? – señalo al nombrado

-Yo que? –

-Es cierto! El cabeza de pulpo es igual a esos gemelos EXTREMOS! –

-A quien llamas cabeza de pulpo! Cabeza de césped! –

-Como me llamaste?! –

Los dos adultos empezaron a pelear igual como lo hizo el guardián del sol con el niño.

-Sí que se parece a Gokudera… - rio de nuevo – aunque parece que conocen a Tsuna –

-Me llamabas Yamamoto? –

-Tsuna –

-Esos dos empezaron a pelear de nuevo – suspiro, ya no recordaba cuantas veces tuvo que pararlos

-Por cierto Tsuna invitaron a niños a la sucesión? –

-Niños? Yo que sepa no –

-Qué raro… -

-Por qué lo dices? –

-Hace un momento vimos a tres niños y parecen que te buscan porque dijeron "Tío Tsuna" –

-A mí? – no recordaba tener conocidos niños aparte de sus hermanitos que ya no eran unos niños y sobrinos tampoco

-Kfufufu Tsunayoshi-kun deberías parar a esos dos antes que destrocen la mansión – apareció Mukuro junto a Chrome

-O no! – fue a detenerlos

Por tanto escándalo Hibari se les unió diciéndoles que perturbaban la paz del lugar y los mordería hasta la muerte. Varios de los invitados pensaron que el poder de la nueva generación era muy poderosa y destructora. Y sobre todo les faltaba mucha disciplina.

-No han cambiado nada –

-Parecen unos niños desu –

Todos voltearon para ver llegar al noveno junto con Coyote que escoltaba en cada brazo a una señorita, dos jóvenes que fueron reconocidas al instante aunque su físico había cambiado.

-Les falta madurar –

-Y mucha disciplina, que ha estado haciendo Reborn-chan que no lo hizo –

-No deberían hablar de otras personas si no están presentes – el mejor asesino del mundo apareció – al fin se dignan a aparecer –

-Y que lo digas, el encuentro era inevitable –

El ambiente era tenso, al fin las dos chicas que desaparecieron hace cinco años estaban de vuelta, habían tantas preguntas y muchas otras cosas que explicar…

-MAMA! – todos prestaron su atención a tres niños que venían corriendo – no encontramos al tío Tsuna! – dijo Haku


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

Todos los reunidos estaban sin palabras y con los ojos abiertos, preguntándose si habían escuchado bien?

Frente a ellos estaban sus dos amigas.

Tsumisha seguía igual de cierta manera, lo único que la hacía ver más madura eran sus largos cabellos que crecieron llegándole hasta debajo de la cintura y su figura estaba más formado.

Haru era la más cambiada, su expresión infantil y alegre del cual se caracterizaba se fue por completo, su cabello se lo dejo crecer hasta la mitad de la espalda desapareciendo su cerquillo, su figura también estaba bien formado.

Y lo que llamo más la atención fue la aparición de los tres niños. Yamamoto y Ryohei los reconocieron, eran los tres niños de hace unos minutos.

Los gemelos estaban acercándose a Haru y el otro niño de cabello azabache se acercaba a Tsumi.

-Suelta a mi mama viejo verde! – grito Haho separando a Coyote de su madre

-Mama te hizo algo ese viejo? – pregunto Haku revisándola de pies a cabeza

-Tranquilos estoy bien – acaricio la cabeza de sus dos niños, fue muy lindo de su parte el ponerse celosos

-Mama – la voz de Tsubasa fue como si congelara todo el cuerpo del que lo escuchaba

Lo primero que pensó Tsumi al escucharlo fue " _Hibari se multiplico_ "

-Ya me separo – soltó a Coyote acercándose a su hijo – no te enojes – le pico la mejilla con su dedo

-Entonces no te acerques a otro hombre – su voz cambio siendo más dócil

Ese era el Tsubasa que Tsumi conocía.

-Claro yo soy solo tuya! – abrazo a su hijo levantándolo en brazos

La escena por separado confundía mucho a todos. Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Tsumi y Haru estaban tan metidas en su mundo junto a sus hijos que no se daban cuenta de nada, estos momentos ellas siempre se perdían en sus fantasías, como adoraban a sus hijos.

-Disculpen – Timoteo tosió para que regresaran

-Oh lo siento, es que Tsubasa fue tan lindo –

-Yo me enamore más de Haku-chan y Haho-chan –

-Entiendo, entiendo, pero deberían prestar ahora su atención de lo que tienen frente –

-Me vale un bledo lo de delante, Tsubasa es más importante – seguía pegando su mejilla a la de su hijo

-Muy cierto – Tsubasa abrazo a su madre sobre protectoramente

-Mama solo quiere a Haku y Haho, verdad? – dijeron los gemelos

-Más que nada en el mundo – confirmo lo dicho

Otra vez entraban en su mundo.

-Tsumi-ne – la voz de Tsuna fue la primera

Al escucharlo Tsumi reacciono nuevamente.

-Tsuna – vio a su hermano

-El tío Tsuna?! – gritaron los tres niños al escuchar el nombre de la persona que estuvieron buscando

-Así es, él es mi hermano Tsunayoshi, el tío Tsuna – afirmo Tsumi

Tsuna se ganó tres pares de ojos que lo observaban minuciosamente, como si lo analizaran.

-Pensé que era más guay – comento primero Haho

-Recuerda que mama dijo que era un dame – recordó Haku

-No hay que engañarse por lo que se ve a primera vista – dijo Tsubasa muy sabiamente para la corta edad que tenia

Para ser unos niños sus palabras eran bien empleadas incluso en sus insultos sin ser intencionales.

-Tsuba-chan tiene razón – dijeron los gemelos

Justo cuando iban a lanzarse hacia el castaño, lo tres niños sintieron las miradas penetrantes de dos personas. Buscaron a los responsables y los encontraron. Uno estaba algo alejado y el otro estaba justo detrás del tío Tsuna.

Tsubasa presto la atención del hombre alejado, su físico, su rostro…

 _-Sí, realmente es idéntico… me lo recuerdas mucho cuando te veo –_

Recordó las palabras de su madre. Ese hombre tenía un gran parecido a él. Era como dos gotas de agua de no ser por la altura y su expresión de adulto serio.

Mientras que los gemelos analizaron al hombre de cabellos plateados. Lo primero que notaron fue esos ojos esmeraldas, eran iguales a los de ellos dos. Y Haku era el que se parecía mucho a ese hombre porque también tenía el cabello plateado. Haho solo heredo los ojos de este y el cabello de su madre.

Tsumi y Haru notaron que sus hijos al fin vieron a sus respectivos padres.

-Esto se complica y no tengo ganas de explicar nada – dijo Tsumi – Timoteo tengo hambre voy a comer algo – empezó a irse – te dejo a Tsubasa, Tsuna –

-Tsumi-chan no me dejes! – Haru fue detrás de ella

-Mama espera! – Haku fue el único que siguió a su madre

Tsubasa y Haho se quedaron frente a Tsuna quien no entendía ni una sola cosa. Su hermana le dejo a cargo a su supuesto hijo y por lo visto Haru también.

-Abuelo me explicas que pasa? – fue al único que pudo preguntar

-Es claro con solo verlo, no? – se acercó a los dos niños – este es Tsubasa hijo de Tsumisha y este es Haho hijo de Haru –

-COMO?! – chillo Tsuna sorprendido al confirmar lo que ya se sabía – HIJOS DE TSUMI-NE Y HARU?! –

La voz chillona de Tsuna molesto a los dos niños, Haho odiaba que gritaran y Tsubasa que perturbara el ambiente tranquilo.

-Me voy con mama – dijo Tsubasa yéndose sin antes ver de reojo al hombre que tenía su mismo rostro

-No me dejes Tsuba-chan –

La misma escena que con Tsumi y Haru se repitió en sus hijos. Solo que Haho se detuvo volteando a ver al grupo de adultos.

-Son unos viejos verdes! No se acerquen a mi mama! – advirtió antes de irse corriendo

Dejando al grupo de la décima generación aún más sorprendida.

-Jajaja ya decía porque se me hacían conocidos – Yamamoto quiso verlo por el lado agradable

-Fue un reencuentro EXTREMO –

-Kfufufu esos niños me recuerdan a otros y no a ellas – comento Mukuro

-Mukuro-sama… - Chrome intento callarlo

El comentario de Mukuro fue entendido por todos, era obvio con solo ver a los niños aunque la pregunta era como paso todo? Bueno como fue lo sabían pero en el otro sentido del cómo, como llego a pasar.

-Gokudera-kun estas bien? – Tsuna noto el aura que rodeaba a su mano derecha

-Lo siento Juudaime pero tengo asuntos que tratar – se fue

Algo se iba a avecinar.

Tsuna volteo buscando a su guardián de la nube, este ya no estaba.

-Es mejor que vayamos despidiendo a los invitados – ordeno Reborn

-Sera lo mejor –

Mientras tanto Tsumi estaba devorando todo lo que encontraba en la mesa de comidas, a su lado estaba Haru que tomaba una copa de vino.

-Tsumi-chan estas comiendo mucho –

-Quiero engordar! –

-La tía Tsumi va a ser un globo – rio Haku

-Un globo… sería muy bueno… me gustaría volar – hablaba mientras comía

-Mama esos modales –

-Tsu… basa – trago lo que tenía en la boca

-Tía Tsumi porque quiero comer tanto? – pregunto curioso Haho

-Quiere volar – respondió Haku

-Volar? –

-Comer mucho para volverme como un globo y volare –

- _No creo que tenga ese resultado_ – pensó Tsubasa – ya se! – Tomo la mano de su madre – ven conmigo –

-A dónde?! –

Se dejó guiar por su hijo, subieron a la segunda planta y con una de las telas que adornaba el techo Tsubasa se lanzó con su madre.

No estaban volando pero era casi parecido, moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Estos detalles hacían amar más a su hijo.

Mientras abajo observaban los Miura, los gemelos querían intentarlo también pero Haru se los prohibió sabia como terminarían las cosas. Sin que Haru se diera cuenta lastimosamente para ella sus hijos desaparecieron.

-Otra vez no… -

-Haru! –

-Otra vez no… - repitió, no quería voltear, esa voz era de la persona que menos quería ver

-Te estoy hablando Haru –

-Y? – volteo a verlo – vez que me importe? En mi rostro vez algún indicio de querer hablar contigo – señalo su rostro – no, verdad? Largo no tengo ni ganas de verte – intento irse

Pero Gokudera la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Pues yo si tengo que hablar contigo aunque no quieras –

Esa actitud arrogante seguía, Haru odiaba mucho más a este hombre que alguna vez amo.

-Suéltame –

-No hasta que me aclares muchas cosas –

-Dije que me sueltes! – intento zafarse

Desde la segunda planta los gemelos que fueron para hacer lo mismo que tu tía y amigo, vieron la escena donde su madre parecía ser molestada por ese hombre que se parecía a ellos. Los gemelos se observaron y sin pensarlo se lanzaron.

-Porque te fuiste?! –

-Que te importa! Tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver! –

-Estoy hablando en serio! Esos niños… - no termino de hablar porque…

-SUELTA A NUESTRA MADRE! – gritaron los gemelos cayendo del cielo sostenidos de la tela

Gokudera por reflejo esquivo y Haru también, pasando por el medio los gemelos. Estos iban volviendo pero la tela empezó a rasgarse.

-NO! HAKU-CHAN, HAHO-CHAN! – grito con miedo Haru

-GYAAAA – los niños iban a impactar contra la pared contraria

El miedo de apodero de Haru paralizando su cuerpo, viendo como la persona que menos espero actuó, un campo rojo de huesos al bordo amortiguaron el golpe de sus hijos.

-Mocosos están bien? – Gokudera los cogió

Estos estaban impresionados, el hombre que se parecía a ellos los había salvado? Los bajo al suelo. El contacto que tuvieron se sintió agradable de cierta manera.

-Respondan –

-Si… estamos bien – dijeron

-Haku-chan, Haho-chan! – escucharon a su madre

Esta estaba en el suelo arrodillada llorando. Ver a su madre llorar… ambos gemelos se sintieron fatal, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la veían llorar.

-Mama… -

Gokudera al ver llorar a Haru no supo cómo actuar, recordaba verla llorar por tonterías pero esta vez su llanto era diferente, sus ojos reflejaban su miedo. Observo a los gemelos estos se sentían fatal con solo verlos pero… pudo ver también que en vez de avanzar y abrazar a su madre pidiendo disculpas como debía ser ellos daban pasos hacia atrás.

-Haku, Haho los recordare! – desde el segundo piso estaban Tsumi junto a su hijo

-Maldita tía –

-No nos va a ayudar –

-Haku-chan, Haho-chan – Haru se levanto

-Ma-ma lo-lo… sen-senti-mos… - los gemelos tartamudearon

Los demás del grupo de la décima generación llegaban observando la escena, ver a los niños temblando y a Haru llorando.

-Mama… Haku te quiero – dijo Haho viendo a su hermano

-Haho… yo también – también dijo lo mismo

Un gran poder se sintió en el centro de la sala donde estaba Haru, descargas eléctricas rodeaban a esta, era como ver a una persona diferente. Desde cuando Haru tenía tanto poder? Se preguntaron.

-Haho, Haku ustedes – la voz de Haru era aterradora – están… -

Tsumi le dio unos lentes de sol a su hijo quien agradeció.

-…están… están… ESTAN CASTIGADOS! – grito soltando un gran relámpago directo hasta sus hijos

-GYAAAA – escucharon el grito de los gemelos

La luz del relámpago segó a todos, cuando al fin sus visiones volvieron lo que vieron fue a dos niños en el suelo chamuscados, sus cabellos estaban de puntas y Haru estaba delante de estos.

-Que les dije! Cuando digo algo me deben obedecer! Cuantas veces ya ha pasado?! – Haru estaba enojada

-Lo-lo-lo sentí-ti-timos… - los gemelos parecían estar bien

Gokudera que era el que estaba más cerca quiso ayudar a los gemelos pero se detuvo.

-Ustedes siempre hacen lo mismo! Dijeron que me iban a proteger! Que cuidarían de mí! Pero para decir ello primero deben ver por su seguridad! Que hubiera sido de mi si a ustedes les pasaba algo?! – volvió a llorar – saben que moriré si ustedes me dejan! – cayo de rodillas tapándose el rostro con ambas manos

Haku y Haho se sintieron muy mal nuevamente, su palabra de proteger a su madre… aunque dijeron ello no pudieron hacerlo.

-Lo sentimos mama no llores – los gemelos estaban por llorar

-Esta vez no! No lo hare! – Haru salió corriendo lejos de sus hijos

-O no… - su madre se había ido dejándolos

-Haku, Haho vayan por ella o se buscara a otro hombre! – grito Tsumi aun en la segunda planta

 _Otro hombre?_ Pensaron todos. Eso sería imposible.

-NOOOOO! – gritaron los gemelos saliendo corriendo por donde se había ido su madre

Realmente Haru podría hacerlo?

-Tsumi-ne puedes bajar?! – pidió Tsuna

-Claro! – Tsumi tomo a su hijo en brazos y de un salto bajo a la primera planta

-Mama bájame – pidió Tsubasa

-A la orden – bajo a su hijo – que deseas Tsuna? –

-Primero decirte que me alegro verte otra vez, te extrañe mucho –

-Yo igual – sonrió

-Mama – Tsubasa se puso celoso

-Tranquilo Tsubasa no me fijaría en Tsuna es mi hermano –

-Pero es un hombre – se cruzó sus brazos

-Okey, okey –

-Tsubasa-kun es muy protector – sonrió Tsuna

-Cualquier hombre que se me acerca sale huyendo después de conocer a Tsubasa, así nunca me casare – suspiro recordando todas las veces que algún hombre intentaba cortejarla

-Quien me derrote podrá hacerlo –

-Ya lo oíste –

Esa actitud, era igual a su guardián de la nube.

-Si… pero retomando la plática, lo segundo es preguntarte cómo? – se refirió al pequeño

-Tsuna aún no te han explicado cómo se traen los bebes al mundo? –

-Tsumi-ne! – se sonrojo – estoy hablando en serio –

-Ya, ya no te molestes –

-Después de que te fuiste al año me entere de algo y al ver a Tsubasa-kun me confirma muchas cosas pero las quiero oír de ti –

La voz y expresión de su hermano eran serias, ahora si parecía ser un hombre hecho y derecho que cualquier mujer desearía. El entrenamiento de Reborn si había resultado.

Tsubasa también se interesó en la plática de su madre y tío y al ver cómo cambio el aura de su tío llamo mucho su atención, su madre estaba en lo correcto cuando le conto todas las hazañas que hizo.

-Yo te exige una explicación – una cuarta persona se les unió

Era el hombre que tenía la misma cara.

-Hibari… - murmuro Tsumi viéndolo

-Esta vez estoy de lado de Hibari-san, Tsumi-ne, exigimos una explicación –

Ambos hombres estaban presionando a Tsumi, era obvio que tenía que explicarlo y lo iba a hacer pero ahora, frente a Tsubasa…

-Mama – los tres adultos observaron al niño – tengo sueño, vámonos – tomo de la mano a su madre alejándola de todos

Su hijo estaba sacándola de esa situación. Agradecía que fuera tan considerado pero… se detuvo.

-Hare dormir a Tsubasa y luego iré con ustedes – dijo para volver a caminar


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

Siendo guiados por un mayordomo llegaron a una gran habitación, la cama sí que era espaciosa.

-Tsubasa gracias – dijo Tsumi sentándose en la cama

-Mama puedo preguntarte una cosa? –

-Sobre el hombre que se parece tanto a ti? –

Su hijo afirmo con la cabeza sentándose junto a su madre, él ya sabía la respuesta pero quería estar seguro y la mejor persona a quien preguntar seria a su madre. Solo confirmarlo de su madre era lo único que quería.

-Ya sabes la respuesta no? – vio a su hijo a los ojos

-Quiero escucharlo –

-Okey – suspiro – ese hombre de traje negro y corbata morada… se llama Hibari Kyoya y tal como supones es tu padre –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio como si analizaran las cosas que estaban observando y escuchado en el caso de Tsubasa.

-Quieres conocerlo? –

-No lo sé –

-Si tú lo deseas cuando quieras puedes ir con él, yo nunca te lo prohibiría pero primero necesito hablar con el –

-Está bien… puedo saber que vas a hablar con él? Parecía muy molesto cuando me vio… acaso no me quería? – pregunto con inocencia

-No sabría que responderte, Hibari es de los hombres que son tan fríos como el hielo, sin sentimientos más que la pasión por las peleas, llegar a ser el más fuerte… por eso no sabría si te quisiera aunque... tiene todo el derecho a estar molesto –

-Contigo? –

-Yo… yo aquí… - confesarle la verdad a su hijo y tener la posibilidad de que terminara odiándola – yo… yo engañe a tu padre – confeso

-Le fuiste infiel? –

-No – negó al instante – yo amaba a tu padre, realmente lo amo… solo que él nunca sintió algo por mi… -

Tsubasa estaba confundido, su madre tenía la culpa? Entendía que su padre no quisiera a su madre pero entonces como nació el.

-Quiero contártelo… pero primero tengo hablar con tu padre y tu tío –

-El tío Tsuna? – que tenía que ver ese hombre

-Te lo contare todo Tsubasa, solo déjame hablar con ellos –

-De acuerdo, pero me enojare si te hacen algo – tan protector como siempre

-Estarían en todo su derecho… -

-No me importa, nadie te puede hacer algo –

-Okey – sonrió – aunque aquí yo fui la que hizo mal las cosas… no dejare que me toquen ni un pelo, te lo prometo –

-Bueno… - bostezo – tengo sueño, puedes hacerme dormir? – pidió sobándose los ojos

-Claro –

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, Tsumi arropo a su querido hijo para velar su sueño y descansara, ella era la única que lo hacía dormir. Minutos después asegurándose que estuviera dormido salió de la habitación con destino al despacho de su hermano.

Esto sería muy difícil.

-Tsumi-chan – Haru apareció por el pasillo con los gemelos dormidos

-Al fin te atraparon? –

-Casi lo logran –

-Si quieres puedes dejarlos dormir con Tsubasa –

-Estas segura? Estos dos se mueven mucho –

-Hay dos camas –

-Okey –

Entraron de nuevo a la habitación con sumo silencio dejando a los gemelos en la cama continua donde dormía Tsubasa para salir de nuevo.

-Vas a ir a hablar con ellos? – pregunto Haru

-Sí, quieres venir? –

-Realmente no quiero pero tampoco te puedo dejar sola, recuerda tengo responsabilidad en esto al igual que tu –

-Entonces vamos… - respiro hondo – nos espera una larga plática –

Al estar frente a la puerta del ahora decimo capo de la familia Vongola, Tsunayoshi, ambas se observaron y tocaron la puerta.

-Pasen – escucharon

Cuando abrieron pudieron encontrar solo a tres personas. Sus expresiones reflejaban muchas emociones y aunque sus auras decían tener mucho poder ni una de las dos se doblego, esta situación era complicada pero nada del otro mundo en su opinión.

-Es hora de comenzar –

-Y que lo digas Tsuna – Tsumi se sentó en el sofá seguida de Haru que cogió una revista que había en la mesita de estar

-Tsumi-ne podrías explicarnos? –

-Dije que hablaríamos y estoy aquí para ello pero con solo ver a Tsubasa, Haku y Haho es obvio lo que pasa, no? qué más quieren saber? –

-Donde has estado todo este tiempo?! Porque se fueron?! – Tsuna estaba molesto

-Viajando por el mundo, porque? Pues no podíamos quedarnos –

Haru seguía viendo la revista como si no le importara nada, como si la conversación no tuviera que ver con ella.

-Haru podrías prestar atención? –

-Estoy aquí para acompañar a Tsumi-chan, y si piensan que voy a explicar algo, no lo hare, Tsumi-chan fue la que digo que explicaría SU situación pero yo nunca dije que lo haría –

-Te fuiste todo este tiempo! – Grito Gokudera – y regresas con dos niños que… - no completo lo que iba a decir

-Tsuna-san tu estuviste cuando Gokudera y yo terminamos, porque tendría que explicarle algo cuando se acabó lo nuestro hace cinco años? –

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Gokudera, ello era cierto pero no del todo, el mismo estaba arrepentido de ello, iba a disculparse por eso quería buscarla. Solo que la situación actual era diferente.

-Haru hay dos niños de por medio – dijo Tsuna

-Y? –

-Gokudera-kun es… -

-Lo es – afirmo Haru dejando la revista que leía – pero a la vez no, yo soy quien los trajo al mundo, yo soy la que los crio, yo soy su madre y soy lo único que necesitaran a no ser que ellos quieran otra cosa –

Gokudera ni Tsuna tuvieron palabras para contradecirla.

-Estoy hartándome de esto – dijo Hibari – tu y yo hablaremos solos – tomo a Tsumi del brazo sacándola de la oficina

Y por lo visto al ver que Tsumi no puso objeción estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Haru por favor habla con Gokudera-kun – pidió Tsuna – él tiene que decirte algo –

-Realmente no quiero, no tengo nada que hablar con ese hombre pero lo hare solo porque Haku-chan y Haho-chan me lo pidieron –

Que los niños se lo pidieran sorprendió a los dos adultos, no se esperaban algo como esto.

-No te hagas ilusión Gokudera, MIS hijos solo me pidieron darte un mensaje –

Un mensaje? Pensó Gokudera.

-Entonces los dejo solos – dijo Tsuna saliendo

Al cerrar la puerta tras su salida suspiro, la situación era complicada y apenas comenzaba como decimo capo de Vongola, realmente quería que todo se calmara y su familia arreglaran las cosas, realmente lo deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón pero estaba el problema o mejor dicho la aparición de tres niños, nunca pensó que su hermana y Haru estuvieran embarazadas cuando se fueron… entendía muchas cosas pero habían otras que no entendía ni un poco.

-Tengo que dejar de pensar idioteces – movió la cabeza a los lados – yo también tengo que resolver mis problemas – volvió a suspirar

La razón por la que buscaba a su hermana era por una razón importante aparte que ellas volvieran con los chicos… primero debían resolver este asunto y luego le pediría ayuda a su hermana con lo suyo.

En ese momento en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso.

-Aquí está bien, no? – Tsumi zafo el agarre – duele – se sobo el brazo

-No me importa – volteo a verla – dime porque? Tu… -

-Porque? En serio no lo entiendes Hibari? – Se fue acercando a la ventana – eres muy persuasivo con muchas cosas en los combates y que no resuelvas algo tan sencillo como el saber la razón de la cual me fui es increíble de creer –

-Habla de una vez! Tú me engañaste, te fuiste y regresas con un niño! – realmente estaba enojado

-Se llama Tsubasa, lindo nombre, no? – sonrió – es un lindo niño, inteligente y muy fuerte para su edad – contárselo la llenaba de orgullo – siempre me cuida y yo a él –

-Eso no me interesa –

-Debería – volteo a verlo – es tu hijo después de todo –

Que se lo confirmara lo sorprendió, ya sospechaba pero tenía que escucharlo.

-Se parece mucho a ti… - volvió a ver el cielo nocturno por la ventana – por eso le puse el nombre de Tsubasa que significa "alas", con ellas podrá volar tan libre como tú lo haces por este gran cielo, tan infinito como finito –

-Porque – volvió a preguntar

-Hibari, Hibari – movió la cabeza – en serio no puedes deducirlo? –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin decir una palabra, Tsumi realmente no podía creer que Hibari no sospechara la verdad tras su huida.

-Te amaba – confeso

No quiso voltear a verlo, las posibilidades que estuviera sorprendido eran escasas, seguro que estaba con ese rostro monótono que siempre tenía, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

-Al principio te considere alguien del que no quería saber nada ni involucrarme contigo… nunca pensé que te unieras al grupo de Tsuna – recordó aquellos momentos, eran tan buenos recuerdos – cada vez que te veía mis ojos te seguían, no quise admitirlo pero termine enamorada de ti – esto era difícil de decir – y sabes como soy, cobarde como mi hermano nunca lo fui… o eso pensé… cuando quise confesarte mis sentimientos por alguna razón me di cuenta de tus sentimientos por Tsuna – ese momento estaba grabado en sus memorias

Iba buscando a su hermano al salón de clases cuando vio entrar a Hibari a un salón, se asomó solo por curiosidad y lo que encontró la sorprendió mucho. Aquella mirada tan llena de amor hacia su propio hermano y luego el beso que ella nunca tendría.

-No soy de las personas que juzgan a alguien por el género de su pareja… lo que me impacto fue que te enamoras de mi propio hermano… - realmente era duro decirlo – paso el tiempo… me quede callada observando como tú te ibas acercando a Tsuna y él parecía corresponderte –

Era obvio que estaban en una relación algo complicada por esa misma razón lo molestaba siempre.

-Vi que no tenía oportunidad – dejo escapar un suspiro – pero aunque sea una vez, una sola vez… quería algo que me dijera que te tuve entre mis brazos –

Contarle su plan y que terminara odiándola era inevitable.

-Idee un plan y me acosté contigo –

-Yo no recuerdo ello –

-No lo recuerdas porque esa vez me vestí como Tsuna, aproveche el hecho que éramos gemelos y también utilice un afrodisiaco que me dio Verde –

-Que?! –

-Fue muy efectivo – levanto el dedo – fuiste tan lindo y rudo –

Hibari no recordaba nada, aunque si lo que decía era verdad entonces…

-No ibas a recordar nada más y si lo hacías pensarías que fue con Tsuna con quien lo hiciste –

-Como se te ocurrió hacer eso?! –

-Amor Hibari, el amor mueve mucho a los humanos aunque no lo creas –

-Estupideces –

-Cierto pienso lo mismo – concordó hasta ella estaba sorprendida por todo lo que hizo solo por la estupidez del amor – quedar embarazada no estaba en mis planes – siguió – eso nunca debió pasar pero estaba hecho, pensé en decírtelo pero como… porque… este era mi problema –

-Aun así –

-Hibari tu y yo no éramos nada más que conocidos, tenías una relación con mi hermano y yo solo te "viole" si quieres decirlo así – aunque fue al revés, recordaba muy bien ese momento en el cual Hibari se convirtió en una bestia y fue ella quien termino siendo violada – porque darte una responsabilidad como esta, yo sola me metí en esto y sola lo resolvería –

-Aunque tienes razón en todo, no debiste irte esperando un hijo que no solamente era tuyo –

-Es increíble escucharte decir esas palabras – estaba sorprendida pero seguía sin verlo a la cara – piensas reconocer que Tsubasa es tu hijo? –

Hibari no supo que contestar. Esta situación no se la esperaba para nada, al momento en que descubrió que Tsuna no se había acostado con el… en la relación que tenía el con Tsuna, por el momento fue un amor unilateral, él era el único enamorado pero utilizando sus artimañas pudo conseguir al castaño, aun así, su relación nunca paso de simples besos o palabras de amor que nunca tuvieron aquel sentimiento de amor por lo menos por parte de Tsuna.

Por eso… la primera vez, era cierto que no recordaba mucho pero si forzaba a su memoria podía hacerlo. Esa tarde, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse estando aun en su oficina revisando unos documentos del comité de disciplina la puerta de su oficina se escuchó abrirse… al levantar la mirada lo vio, con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Se acercó sin decir una palabra ofreciéndole una bebida, algo en el castaño que observaba era diferente, algo… fueron sus ojos llenos de amor. Solo una vez pudo ver esa mirada en su Tsuna, solo una vez aunque nunca fue una mirada dirigida a él… pero ahora lo estaba volviendo a ver y estaba dirigida a él. Al fin pensó… al fin podía sentirse correspondido.

Al tomar la bebida que le ofreció solo fue cuestión de unos minutos que su conciencia se perdió y luego solo borrosas memorias de escuchar unos gemidos cerca a sus oídos y las palabras que tanto deseo escuchar.

-Te amo Kyoya –

Por tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo quiso escucharlo decir estas palabras.

Para luego tener solo fragmentos de imágenes de un rostro ruborizado, esa delicada piel blanca y el tacto de sus frágiles manos pasar por su espalda que aun ahora después de cinco años aun podía sentir ese tacto recorrer su espalda cuando algo rozaba su cuerpo.

Cuando recobro el sentido estaba en su oficina, en el sofá recostado sin camisa pero aun con los pantalones que tenía desabrochados.

Luego de esto pensó hablar con Tsuna pero el entrenamiento y que siempre estuviera rodeado de esos herbívoros, no le dejo nada de tiempo para estar a solas.

Y luego la despedida repentina de Tsumi la hermana de Tsuna, le decía adiós con una triste mirada a pesar que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa… esa imagen se quedó grabada en su mente por alguna razón.

Después de la desaparición de Tsumi junto con Haru, al fin tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Tsuna y ambos hablaron.

-No puede ser que se las halla comido la tierra – Tsuna apretaba las manos juntas con fuerza con la cabeza agachada al suelo

-Ya van a aparecer –

-Es que ya ha pasado un año! Un maldito año! – golpeo la mesa que tenía delante

-Como dices esas herbívoras no pueden haberse esfumado –

-No lo entiendes! – le grito – mi abuelo, Timoteo, me ha dicho que no la me permitirá buscarla otra vez! –

-Por qué? –

-No lo sé! – realmente estaba inestable – no saber nada de ellas… yo… - se quedó en silencio

Hibari al verlo en ese estado se acercó para tomarlo de la mano, no era bueno con las palabras así que podría trasmitirle que no estaba solo con acciones.

-No! – Tsuna aparto su mano antes que se la tomara – ahora no Hibari –

-Por qué no? – lo miro con esos ojos afilados tratado de controlar su furia

-Hibari es que… creo que es mejor terminar esto – se levantó para irse

-Terminar? – también se levantó – que estas terminando? –

-Ya sabes… esto… nosotros… - giro dándole la espalda para no mirarlo – esta relación no funciona, realmente cree que lo intente pero no puedo, no puedo llegar a amarte como tú lo haces –

-No puedes? – ahora si estaba enojado – pero si lo dijiste, dijiste que me amabas cuando te tuve entre mis brazos –

-Qué? – volteo a verlo de nuevo – de que hablas? –

-Como que de que hablo?! Sé que ha pasado tiempo pero recuerda! La vez que te entregaste a mí! – levanto la voz

-Entregarme? Hibari de que hablas… yo… -

-Ya lo olvidaste! – lo tomo de los hombros – esa vez cuando viniste a mi oficina aquella tarde ofreciéndome una bebida –

-Yo no hice nada de eso – no lo había hecho

-Como que no! Yo te vi! Yo te tuve! – puso más presión en sus manos que sujetaban los hombres del castaño

-Hibari yo nunca he estado de esa manera contigo! – el dolor empezaba a molestarle – déjame me haces daño! – grito zafándose del agarre

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para luego verle directamente, esta situación era confusa, ninguno de los dos parecía entender lo que realmente estaba diciendo cada uno. Pero algo era claro y eso era que la persona que estuvo con Hibari no fue Tsuna.

-Cuando fue que dices que paso eso? – debía saberlo para que nada malo suceda después

Que alguien se hiciera pasar por él era muy peligroso, había un plan detrás de todo esto y por todo lo que decía Hibari no era nada bueno.

-Hibari debes decirme –

-Para qué? Si dices que no eres tú me las arreglare solo – dijo para luego caminar hacia la salida

-Hibari! – lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo – debemos saber lo que está pasando en realidad, esto es malo –

Por unos segundos Hibari se mantuvo en silencio para que instantáneamente se zafara del agarre del castaño bruscamente.

-Este es mi problema - quiso mirarlo pero no lo hizo – tú ya no eres nada mío –

-Cómo?! –

-Siempre estuve bien solo y lo seguiré estando - fue lo último que dijo

Este fue el final de esta relación que nunca tuvo sentido alguno, nunca debió empezar ni nunca debió existir y por supuesto los sentimiento de Hibari iban a desaparecer porque nadie le veía la cara de idiota.

Unos días después de averiguar por su cuenta, la única persona que debió haberse metido con el guardián de la nube, al final aunque no estuviera comprobado… todo apunto a la hermana de Tsuna… Sawada Tsumisha.

Ya la vez Tsuna también llego a esa conclusión después de hacer averiguar personalmente.

Lo único que les impedía saber la inevitable verdad era la misma Tsumi que debía estar en ese momento en alguna parte del mundo.

Pero regresando a la situación actual… Hibari al fin unió todas las piezas del rompecabezas y la responsable quien lo engaño estaba delante de él.

La pregunta ahora que iba a pasar… porque no había vuelto sola, un niño estaba de por medio.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

La misma pregunta que se estaba formulando Hibari en ese preciso momento también se la estaba formulando Gokudera que ahora se encontraba solo en la oficina de su Juudaime tras quedarse con la palabra en la boca después de que Haru le diera el mensaje de sus hijos.

Minutos antes… justo cuando Tsuna se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Mujer –

-Nada de "mujer" – Haru lo callo

Ella estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión que demostraba molestia de estar junto al hombre delante de ella.

-No hablaras. No quiero escucharte, te dije que solo estoy aquí porque MIS hijos me pidieron darte un mensaje –

-Pero debemos hablar! – Gokudera empezaba a perder la paciencia

-Ya te dije que no me interesa! –

-Pues vas a hacerlo quieras o no! – le grito acercándose a Haru, quien ni se inmuto, no iba a dejar que la viera retroceder – por qué? –

Escuchar que toda la pregunta larga la redujera en solo "por qué" le causo gracia a Haru, realmente quería tirarse al suelo y reírse hasta mas no poder.

-Sí que tienes el descaro de preguntar "por qué"? – lo miro retadoramente

-Respóndeme! –

-Creo que el cerebro se te ha podrido durante todo este tiempo que ha pasado, realmente la vejes te está afectando –

-Haru no te estoy insultando así que tenme respeto –

-Yo respeto a ti? – se hecho una pequeña carcajada – nunca! – le grito – yo a ti nunca te tuve respeto así porque tengo que empezar ahora! Si no lo recuerdas bien eras tú el que siempre empezaba a insultarme así que no me pidas respeto –

-Haru… - lo que decía era cierto, no sabía cómo contradecir sus palabras

-Lo nuestro termino, tú le diste fin, aunque realmente me pregunto si alguna vez lo nuestro empezó alguna vez… -

Ella estaba 100% segura de lo que sintió por Gokudera cuando cambio sus sentimientos, cuando dejo de querer a su príncipe Tsuna que nunca se interesó en ella, una decisión que se lamentó y hasta ahora se lamentaba y maldecía el haber aceptado el amar a Gokudera Hayato. Esta fue la decisión más errónea que cometido. Y sobre todo el entregarse a él. Aunque ello le trajo a su vida a sus dos pequeños, lamentaba el haberse enamorado de Gokudera.

 _-"Aunque te hagas llamar nuestro padre, aunque tengamos la misma sangre…_ \- empezó a decir el mensaje de los gemelos - _…nunca te llamaremos ni te consideraremos de esa manera, nosotros solo necesitamos a nuestra mama, quien es lo único que nos importa… más vale alejarte de ella o lo lamentaras toda tu vida"_ – termino

Gokudera estaba helado, no sabía cómo actuar o que decir, si este era el mensaje de sus hijos…

-Es todo, así que mejor no te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a MIS hijos – se iba a ir pero antes de cerrar la puerta – aunque ellos son aun unos niños no creas que son unos mocosos malcriados que no tienen fuerza alguna, ellos tal como te dijeron en el mensaje, acércate a mí y lamentaras haber seguido con vida y yo pienso lo mismo, acércate a MIS hijos y yo misma me encargare de que no los vuelvas a ver en tu putrefacta vida, si a lo que vives se llama vida –

Esto fue lo que no pudo hacerlo hablar. Amenazarlo con que se llevaría a los niños para nunca más lo viera en su vida… fue… hasta él no sabía cómo sentirse, apenas se enteraba que era padre de dos criaturas y aunque sabe que tiene todo el derecho de tenerlos en su vida.

Los recuerdos de haber terminado con Haru, insultarla y decirle que era una molestia cuando la verdad era otra. Todo por culpa de su sentido de protección. No quería salir dañado otra vez, entregar su corazón a otra persona… amar a alguien que lo amaba pero también amo a otra persona. Quien le decía que no lo dejaría, quien decía que no lo traicionaría. Tenía miedo, esa era la irrevocable verdad, el miedo paralizo todos sus sentidos al empezar a sentir aquellos sentimientos por Haru.

Y todo termino con aquellas crueles palabras que la separaron de él.

Que debía hacer ahora? Esa era la pregunta inevitable que ahora no tenía respuesta.

Por lo menos había vuelto a verla, estaba bien y sabía que si no se acercaba podía ver a la distancia a esas dos criaturas que llevaban su sangre.

Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió para empezar a fumar.

Unos minutos en soledad… solo unos minutos hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Har… - no era ella – Tsumi-sama –

La hermana de su Juudaime estaba ahí.

-Haru ya se fue? – pregunto

-Si… - desvió la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos

-Por la cara que tienes seguro que Haru te dijo una sáltese de idioteces… esa mujer está muy lastimada – camino hasta el balcón que tenía la oficina – ya me imagino que te dijo " _no te acerques a mi o a mis hijos…"_ \- y sí que tenía razón – pero comprenderás que tiene todo el derecho de estar de esa manera… ella ha sufrido mucho… ha llorado tanto… -

-Yo… -

-Aunque por fuera parezca ser la misma niña de siempre cuando esta con sus hijos la verdad es que está rota porque la persona que amo la rechazo y del miedo a que rechazara a las vidas que llevaba dentro de ella que sufrieran por el mismo destino… me pidió que me la llevara lejos –

-Esa vez yo… - Gokudera no quería Tsumi pensara mal de él, porque ella se convirtió en alguien a quien respetaba al igual que Tsuna, pero como ser sincero

-Sabes esa vez, el día que rompiste con ella… Haru estuvo dispuesta a decirte sobre su embarazo – Gokudera abrió grandes los ojos por lo que acababa de escuchar – la situación de Haru y la mía es completamente diferente pero a la vez tan parecida de algún manera, por eso yo siempre desde el inicio le dije muchas veces que fuera a contarte que sería padres – volteo a mirarlo a los ojos – te conozco se del miedo que tienes, haz sufrido tanto… pero cometiste muchos errores con Haru y ahora lo estas pagando –

-Ya se eso! – Grito sin darse cuenta – l-lo… sien… -

-No te disculpes – lo interrumpió – gritar es algo bueno, así no te quedas con todo dentro para volverte en una bomba que pronto estallaría cuando menos te lo esperes… por eso trata de aclarar tus ideas, no te dejes dentro lo que quieras decir –

-No es tan fácil –

-Lo se… pero porque no hablas con Tsuna, es con quien tienes más confianzas, el estará muy dispuesto a escucharte y seguro que te dará un buen consejo –

-Ya le cause muchos problemas – bajo la cabeza

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda escucharte –

-Pero… -

-Nada de peros ve a hablar con el – señalo la puerta – y una cosa antes que te carcomas la cabeza pensándolo… Haru dijo que no te acercaras a ella o a los gemelos pero seguro que es todo lo contrario… solo tiene miedo al igual que lo tienes tú… -

-Miedo? –

-Miedo a que le quites a sus hijos, por la ley de la mafia, que el padre tiene todo el derecho a tener a sus hijos junto a él sin importarle la madre –

-Nunca haría eso! – grito, nunca lo haría, sería como repetir la historia… su historia

-Entiendo… por eso trata de acercarse cuidadosamente y cuando menos te lo esperes hasta puede que te lleguen visitas de esos dos – se refería a los gemelos – son tan orgullosos al igual que su padre y con la crianza que les dio Haru son muy especiales, unos traviesos de primera pero sobre todo muy curiosos, seguro que te irán a buscar –

-Pero ellos dijeron que no me verán como un padre nunca – recordó el mensaje que Haru le dio

-Recuerda que son niños, niños que dicen algo y para el otro día cambian de idea fácilmente, aunque… -

-Aunque? –

-Hay una cosa de la que nunca cambiaran – levanto un dedo señalando a su corazón – Haru es su todo, en su corazón solo reina Haru –

-Después de todo es su madre – lo comprendía

-Correcto pero tu también eres su padre solo que ahora estas a segundo plano –

-Ya… -

Ahí iba a terminar su plática, Tsumi se iba a retirar pero antes de salir de la oficina de su hermano se detuvo.

-Lo siento creo que hable de mas –

-Que? – Gokudera no entendía

-En segundo plano seriamos Tsubasa y yo – le saco la lengua – luego irías tú o eso creo jejeje – dijo antes de irse

Gokudera solo pensaba que la hermana de su querido Juudaime no había cambiado casi nada, desde que conoció a Tsumi, reconoció que tenía talento en ser una gran líder y jefa, mucho más que Tsuna pero las bromas que ella le hacía no solamente a él eran únicas y muy locas así que decidió seguir mejor a Tsuna.

Tsumi iba de regreso a su habitación cuando al doblar en una esquina se encontró con su hermanito terminando una llamada. Pudo observo como Tsuna suspiraba.

-Y ese suspiro? – le susurro cerca de la oreja

-Tsumi-ne! – Tsuna se había alterado – no hagas eso por favor! – su rostro estaba algo ruborizado

-Una llamada de tu querido? – pregunto en juegos apoyándose en la pared

-…algo así… -

Ahora era Tsumi quien se sorprendía, lo que había dicho solamente era una broma de su parte pero por lo visto había dado en el clavo.

-Y puedo saber quién es el afortunado? –

-Bueno… es que… - Tsuna parecía nervioso

-Si no quieres decirme tranquilo no te estoy obligando –

-No es que no quiera decirte, de todos modos tengo que decírtelo pero no creo que este sea un lugar adecuado – cualquier persona podría escuchar y eso era lo menos que quería Tsuna

-Entiendo, pero por lo menos me dirás, es una mujer o un hombre? –

-Tsumi-ne! –

-Jejeje no pongas esa cara, sé muy bien tus gustos –

-Que haya salido con un hombre me delata mucho… - aparto la mirada hacia la ventana – es un hombre – confirmo

El rostro de Tsumi no mostro reacción alguna, que su hermano saliera con un hombre no era gran cosa, ella no era de las personas que criticaran los géneros de parejas y hasta apoyo la relación que tuvo Tsuna con Hibari aunque no te todo corazón, pero ahora aunque quisiera hacer lo mismo, apoyarlo, tenía que admitir que estaba molesta.

-Hablaremos de eso en otro momento, ahora tengo sueño y si Tsubasa despierta y no me encuentra se armara la tercera guerra mundial –

-Tanto así? –

-Conoces el genio de Hibari al interrumpir su mundo de sueños – sonrió con ironía

-Tienes razón… ve a descansar –

-Tú también –

Al llegar a su habitación encontró a los pequeños durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque Haru no estaba, miro hacia el balcón, las ventanas-puertas corredizas estaban algo abiertas.

-Si dejas abierto los niños se resfriaran – dijo Tsumi

-Lo siento… -

-Haru estas llorando? – se apoyó en el barandal

-No – negó con la cabeza – nunca lloraría por ese idiota –

-Pues entonces levanta la cabeza –

-Es que… - Haru estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas

-No tiene nada de malo que llores, después de todo sigues amándolo –

-Nunca lo admitiré –

-Bueno es decisión tuya –

-No voy a caer de nuevo – fue levantando el rostro, tenía los ojos húmedos – yo lo odio… tengo que odiarlo – quería meterse esa idea a la cabeza cuando su corazón sentía otra cosa y Tsumi lo sabia

Después de todo no eran mejores amigas y casi hermanas desde hace siete años y los últimos cinco años que habían compartido un lazo mucho más importante al criar juntas a sus hijos no era por nada, se conocían perfectamente con tan solo mirarse a los ojos.

-Has lo que desees Haru, piensa, siente, razona todo lo que quieras yo nunca te dejare –

-Tampoco te dejare nunca – se levantó para abrazarla

Luego conversaron un poco más sobre lo que había pasado con Hibari y Gokudera, cada una reacciono como quiso y no había nada que reprocharse aunque ambas sabían que el día siguiente iba a ser mucho más difícil.

Los rayos del sol iban entrando por las cortinas y los primeros en despertar fueron tres pequeños que al ver a sus respectivas madres acostadas junto a ellos los tranquilizo, con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior… era cierto que eran unos niños aun pero no eran tontos, podían darse cuenta a simple vista la situación en la que estaban. La pregunta actual era si esos dos hombres admitirían su existencia aunque no les interesaba mucho la respuesta.

-Me duele el cuello – se quejó Haku mientras movía su cabeza

-Siempre me pateas en la noche, debería ser yo el adolorido – le dijo Haho – pareces una culebra –

-Como me llamaste? – Haku era el más calmado de los dos pero tenía sus lados imperativos sobre todo cuando su hermano le ponía nombres extraños

-No vayan a gritar – ordeno Tsubasa mientras tapaba a su madre

-Lo siento – dijeron los dos haciendo lo mismo que Tsubasa

Sin hacer ruido se metieron al baño para bañarse los tres juntos, no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Después de unos 20 minutos salieron tapados en toallas y fueron a buscar sus ropas en sus maletas para vestirse. Ya listos salieron de la habitación.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Haku sobándose el estomago

-Yo también… donde estará la cocina? – Haho miraba por los alrededores

Tsubasa solo siguió caminando seguido de los dos gemelos, los tres tenían hambre y cuando lo tenían su estado de ánimo se descontrolaba por eso siempre sus madres tenían listos las tres comidas del día a su hora pero por el cambio de horario esta vez debían encontrar la comida por sí mismos.

Pasaron por largos pasillos hasta que dieron con escaleras que daban hacia arriba y abajo, era obvio que la cocina debía estar abajo así que bajaron. El ambiente era muy extraño, muy silencioso, para ser una gran mansión donde debía haber muchos sirvientes parecía no haber ni un alma penando.

Hasta que escucharon un ruido.

-Que fue eso? – se preguntaron los tres

Fueron hasta aquel ruido que escucharon y por una ventana se asomaron viendo a un hombre sin camisa golpeando un saco de arena. Era Ryohei entrenándose como siempre desde la madrugada.

-Parece fuerte… - dijo Haho

-No me impresiona mucho… - Haku también pensaba que era fuerte pero no lo admitiría

-Parece muy entrenado pero no siento mucho poder… - comento Tsubasa alejándose de la ventana – sigamos –

-SI! –

No muy lejos al fin vieron pasar a dos sirvientas que se inclinaron respetuosamente y luego se fueron.

-Pero si son los pequeños – escucharon una voz molesta

Tras los tres pequeños estaba Takeshi con una sonrisa.

-Hola como durmieron? – se agacho para estar a su altura – Haru y Tsumi siguen durmiendo? –

-Eso a ti que te importa! – grito Haku molesto

-No seas irrespetuoso Haku – le regaño Tsubasa

-Pero… -

-Recuerda que son mayores, y aunque no los consideramos como tales lo son, mama dijo siempre que no hay que mostrar tus emociones o terminaran comiéndote – le explico

-Comiéndonos? – Haho se puso en guardia frente a Tsubasa como si lo protegiera

-Jajaja – rio Takeshi por la ocurrencia de Tsubasa – tu madre te ha enseñado cosas interesantes –

Tsubasa le iba a responder pero el ruido de sus estómagos le interrumpió.

-Tienen hambre? –

-Buscamos la cocina –

-Bien… vamos yo los llevo –

-No nos tendrás una trampa, verdad? – Haku estaba muy desconfiado – si haces algo extraño te hare cenizas –

-Tranquilos – sonrió – vamos – empezó a caminar

Con mucha desconfianza siguieron a Takeshi, pasaron por una gran sala, un enorme comedor y por un pasillo hasta dar con una habitación… era la cocina.

-Señor – dijo la cocinera haciendo una reverencia – que hace por aquí? –

-Escolto a tres hambrientos –

-Eh? – miro hacia atrás de Takeshi viendo a tres niños – deben tener hambre esperen unos segundos ahora les llevare el desayuno al comedor –

-Ya la oyeron, vamos –

Otra vez siguieron a Takeshi hasta volver al gran comedor, donde ya dos sirvientas acomodaban los cubiertos sobre la mesa. Y tal como dijo la cocinera solo paso unos segundos cuando vinieron con el desayuno ya listo.

Los tres niños se sentaron juntos y empezaron a desayunar. Takeshi los acompaño, su plan era desayunar con todos pero no iba a dejar comiendo solos a esos tres niños.

-Por cierto aun no me presente, mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi –

-No nos interesa! – gruño Haku comiendo un pan

-No le veo el caso recordar el nombre de ustedes – apoyo Haho tomando un jugo de papaya

-En serio? – realmente se parecían a Gokudera pero decirlo en voz alta perturbaría a los niños si aún no sabían del tema – pero van a estar por aquí un buen tiempo, deberían si quiera recordarlo –

-Eso es cierto – dijo educadamente Tsubasa dejando el vaso de leche que tomaba – es mejor conocer al enemigo en esta estadía –

Que los llamaran enemigos era extraño, pero eran niños.

-Ya conocen el nombre de Tsuna, verdad? – los niños asintieron con la cabeza – y sus madres les contaron sobre la familia que él dirige? –

Los tres niños se miraron y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios.

Justo cuando iban a responder Tsuna entro al comedor acompañado de sus demás guardianes y demás.

-Claro – dijo Tsubasa como si nada – el tío Tsuna es el décimo capo Vongola –

-Aunque parece un debilucho es el más fuerte de todos ustedes – continuo Haho

-Más parece un idiota – mascullo Haku – pero ser el líder de la familia más fuerte de la mafia lo categoriza como un… -

- _ **Carnívoro**_ – los tres niños utilizaron un asentó diferente que todos reconocieron como ruso

Los recién llegados se quedaron muy sorprendidos, esos niños parecían saber dónde estaban metidos.

-Tsumi-ne les conto? – pregunto Tsuna acercándose con una mirada seria

-Si – respondió Tsubasa sin voltear a verlo

-Es muy obvio cuando todos se portan como idiotas – dijo Haku

-Oye niño más respeto con el décimo! – grito Gokudera

-Que estaban pensando esas dos al contarles a los niños sobre esto? – dijo Ryohei algo molesto, a él nunca le gusto que personas allegadas al entorno en el que estaban se involucraran y más cuando eran solamente niños

-Esa mujer estúpida… - chasqueo los dientes Gokudera

Cosa que no dejaron pasar por alto ambos gemelos, ese hombre había insultado a su madre.

Antes que Gokudera y los demás pudieran darse cuenta, Haku y Haho se posicionaron rápidamente debajo del guardián de la tormenta con una extraña luz en sus manos.


End file.
